Niezniszczalna Więź
by nika0645
Summary: Moje małe marzenie po przeczytaniu chaptera 698. Kanon. One-shot. NarutoxSasuke. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki: **_Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„An Unbreakable Bond"_ autorstwa_ kizukatana_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (_s/10791575/1/An-Unbreakable-Bond_). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From translator:<strong>_ This is the translation of _„An Unbreakable Bond"_ by _kizukatana_, which can be found in English on this website (_s/10791575/1/An-Unbreakable-Bond_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga "Naruto", which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_To po prostu sceny w mojej głowie po przeczytaniu mangi… i chciałam je spisać. Bardziej przypomina drabble, niż pokaźnych rozmiarów historię.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Także zakochałam się w chapterze 698. Nawet nie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Tak, wiem, nie ma co liczyć na kontynuację w tych klimatach, ale pomarzyć zawsze można…

Chciałam też przypomnieć się Wam i pokazać, że żyję i nie zapomniałam o moich pracach. Po prostu medycyna pochłania. Cholernie pochłania. Nie mam na nic czasu, ale głęboko wierzę, że w końcu skończę tłumaczyć coraz to nowe rozdziały „Ukrytych", „Niepewności", innych fanficków. Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki!

W nagrodę za czekanie oto krótki one-shot przetłumaczony w przerwie nauki, który rozbudził moją wyobraźnię :) Z góry przepraszam za błędy, wypadłam trochę z formy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ostrzeżenie: <strong>_Shōnen-ai.

* * *

><p><strong>One-shot: Niezniszczalna Więź<strong>

Na polu walki Naruto zaznał poczucia spokoju, kiedy spojrzał na leżącego tuż obok niego najlepszego przyjaciela. Obydwaj stracili na jakiś czas przytomność, po jednej ręce, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Były to drobiazgi, rzeczy mało istotne.

Tylko jakimś cudem nie wykrwawili się na śmierć. Był to jednak tylko z pomniejszych cudów, które wydarzyły się podczas ich ostatniej walki.

Ich spojrzenia złączyły się. Leżeli w błocie, a ich dłonie nie sprawiały już dłużej pozoru, jakby miały ze sobą styczność.

Sasuke zaśmiał się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z własnej przegranej.

I rozpłakał się, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co wygrał.

Od tej chwili już nigdy nie będą osobno. Po tych wszystkich latach bólu oraz walk w końcu obydwaj zrozumieli prawdę.

Zniszczenie ich więzi było niemożliwe. Ból Sasuke był bólem Naruto, a cierpienie Naruto oznaczało cierpienie Sasuke.

Dzielili tak wiele bólu. Teraz… teraz może będą mogli dzielić się szczęściem.

Przywołując resztki sił, Naruto skierował ciało w kierunku swojego przyjaciela… bratniej duszy. Wyciągnął lewą dłoń i delikatnie zdjął lok z twarzy Uchihy. Kruczowłosy obrócił głowę i wtulił w nią swój policzek. Uzumaki poczuł resztki wilgoci – pozostałości po łzach, które uronił Sasuke, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że blondyn nigdy się od niego nie odwróci, że nic, co zrobił, czy mógłby kiedykolwiek zrobić, nie zniszczy tej więzi.

Wzięli wdech, ponownie oddając się w ręce nieświadomości. Naruto był pewien, że jeszcze zdążył usłyszeć własne imię z ust ostatniego żywego członka klanu Uchiha. Kiedy nadszedł Kakashi oraz Sakura, zdziwili się na widok, który tam zastali – twarz Sasuke wtulona w dłoń Naruto, małe uśmiechy na twarzach dwóch potężnych shinobi pomimo ich poważnych obrażeń.

* * *

><p>Naruto przebudził się, kiedy byli wnoszeni do szpitala w Konosze, akurat w momencie, gdy Tsunade wydawała rozkaz rozmieszczenia straży w otoczeniu czarnowłosego oraz umieszczenia chłopaków w oddzielnych salach.<p>

- Nie – powiedział słabym z wycieńczenia i utraty krwi głosem. – Muszę z nim zostać.

Tsunade zawahała się, wyraźnie wystraszona ewentualnymi konsekwencjami podjętej decyzji, ale Naruto po prostu spojrzał na nią i się uśmiechnął.

- Jest dobrze, Babciu… sprowadziłem go z powrotem. Od teraz będzie już tylko dobrze.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Uzumaki się obudził, w pokoju było ciemno. Leżał w szpitalnym łóżku, a jego rany zostały już oczyszczone. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł drugie łóżko, a na nim znajomą mu postać będącą w podobnym stanie.<p>

Mimo wyraźnych protestów ze strony jego ciała, Naruto podniósł się i chwiejnym krokiem przedostał na drugi koniec pokoju.

- Sasuke – wyszeptał z ulgą. Nie zostali rozdzieleni.

Jego oczom ujawniły się ciemne jak onyks tęczówki, gdy kruczowłosy uniósł powieki.

Bez zbędnych słów Naruto wsunął się na niewielkie łóżko tuż obok osoby, którą kochał najbardziej w swoim życiu.

Sasuke poruszył się, delikatnie wtulając swoje ciało w ciało blondyna. Leżeli razem, w ciszy pokoju, w bieli prześcieradeł.

To tak miało być. Od zawsze. Cały ten ból, którego doświadczyli aż do teraz, był warty tej chwili.

Naruto obrócił twarz w kierunku Uchihy, zastając czekające spojrzenie. Łóżko było niewielkie, przez co ich głowy dzieliła niewielka przestrzeń. Łączyło ich delikatne ciepło ich miarowych oddechów. Z niewielkim wysiłkiem pochylili się, złączając usta w powolny, delikatny taniec.

To nie był ich pierwszy pocałunek, ale ten jedyny, który zapamiętają do końca swoich żyć.

Ich głowy opadły na poduszkę, zbyt zmęczone na jakikolwiek inny ruch. Zanim powoli odpłynęli w krainę snów, ich oczy – zwierciadła dusz - wyjawiły już wszystko.

Nieważne, co przyniesie jutro. Już na zawsze będą razem.


End file.
